dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuuto Kiba (Midnightverse)/Equipment and Abilities
Kiba is a very powerful devil and swordsman. He received his training from the Knight of Sirzechs Lucifer, Okita Souji, making him a swordsman that can equal or rival Arthur Pendragon, a swordsman of the same age. Following his training, Kiba is now ranked as a B-Rank Ultimate Class on the GPS. Equipment Kiba wields several swords in addition to his Sacred Gears, Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth, which are capable of creating weapons. Kiba's Swords |-|Gram= Gram Gram, also known as the Sword of the Sun or the Dawn of Ruin, is the most powerful demonic sword. It is said to rival or even equal Caliburn, the Sword of Selection, in raw power. It was originally wielded by Sigurd but is now wielded by Kiba. *Bölverk Gram: Heaven's Wheel of Destruction: The Ultimate Technique of Gram. Kiba rather than use this sword for a single target overcharges the sword and launches it as a projectile that splits into multiple blasts of energy. Once Gram is embedded into its target, Kiba slams his fist into its hilt with his full power creating a massive energy blast that can take out an Ultimate Class Being in a single blow. |-|Balmung= Balmung Balmung, also known as the Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon, was the legendary sword wielded by Siegfried in order to defeat the Dragon King, Fafnir. It is currently in Kiba's possession. |-|Tyrfing= Tyrfing Tyrfing, also known as the Eternal Sword of Three Curses, is a sword mentioned in the Tyrfing Cycle. It was forged by the dwarves, Dvallin and Durinn. It is currently in Kiba's possession. *'Shock to Kill': Kiba swings Tyrfing creating a massive arc of white and pink energy. It is powerful enough to damage Karna. *'Phantom of the Brave:' Tyrfing's ultimate skill. It radiates a massive amount of energy. A single swing can shatter a barrier spell created by Carter Kane easily. |-|Nothung= Nothung It is a legendary sword wielded by Kiba. Sword Birth Kiba's Sacred Gear: It allows the user to create demonic swords on any surface that have various properties. Kiba, following his training with Okita Souji, has managed to use Sword Birth without the need for a surface similar to Hephaestus' Projection Technique. *Holy Eraser: A demonic sword with a dark blade that devours holy energy and other sources of light, the sword can also create multiple appendages that stretch out to absorb light from a long range. However, it's not strong enough to absorb the holy energy from a true Holy Sword. *Flame Delete: A sword with a blade made of ice that is capable of freezing flames itself. *Replenish Calm: A sword that contains a miniature black hole which exhibits a strong gravitational force that sucks up almost anything. *Flame Sword: A demon sword with a blade made of fire with presumably the opposite effects of Flame Delete. *Destruction Sword: A gigantic two-handed demonic sword that's about more than two meters long and releases an ominous aura with presumably much destructive power. However, it could not compare with Excalibur Destruction, and as stated by Xenovia. Wielding it requires a lot of strength at the loss of Yuuto's speed, therefore leaving it unnecessary for his fighting style. *Sword of Betrayer (双覇の聖魔剣ソード・オブ・ビトレイヤー, Sōdo obu Bitoreiyā): Yuuto's irregular Balance Breaker that allows him to create Holy Demonic Swords of different sizes and attributes. He achieved it during the fight with Freed, Valper Galilei, and Kokabiel, successfully "merging" his Sacred Gear with the light-attribute crystal formed from his deceased comrades. Blade Blacksmith: Another one of Kiba's Sacred Gears. It was gifted to him by the spirit of his deceased friends. It is the counterpart of Sword Birth being able to create holy swords of varying properties on any surface. *'Glory Drag Trooper': Kiba's Balance Breaker. It creates an army of Dragon Knights that wield Holy Swords and can mimic the user. *'Dragon Knights of the Holy Priest:' Kiba alters his Dragon Troops to become armor specifically propulsion to increase his speed. **'Dragon Knights of the Ruin of the Sun': Kiba combines his Dragon Knights of the Holy Priest with his Bolverk Gram '''increasing the techniques attack power. Powers and Abilities *Demonic Power: As a Devil, Kiba has the standard powers and abilities of other devils as he has taint running through his body. *Advanced Strength: Despite his deceptively slender frame, Kiba possesses a great amount of strength. While not as much as a Rook, Kiba is strong enough to drive Gram's hilt deeper into his target. *Highly Advanced Speed: As a Knight, Kiba's speed is increased due to his natural speed and the attribute gained by the piece. In addition with his '''Glory Drag Trooper, his speed is further increased to the point where he can manage to catch even Gods and Demons off guard. *Advanced Durability: Kiba has enhanced durability. He was able to survive Xerxes' Localized Explosion of Rebirth. *Master Swordsman: Kiba is a master swordsman. He is able to fight against his teacher and fellow swordsman, Okita Souji. In the events of canon, Kiba was said to have surpassed Bikou in terms of combat skill. *Magical Teleportation: Kiba can teleport using magic circles. *Flight: Kiba can fly using his wings. Category:CrimsonSOng